


Stolen Dance

by misstj101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstj101/pseuds/misstj101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itchy decides he'd like a dance from his favorite horseshoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For a writing challenge!

It's slow, it's peaceful. The way that Fin and Trace moved, in sync, knowing what the other had done and would do. Traces hands rested on Fin's hips while Fin had chosen to keep his hands on the other's shoulders, both of them content to just move quietly to the rhythm played by a small radio on the coffee table.

Trace supposes they should've chosen somewhere like on of their rooms and not one of the many living rooms, and his assumption was confirmed as Itchy whizzes in, grabbing Trace's wrist and turning him away from Fin. "Heeeey shark bait. Looks like someone's getting dirty." He sneered, holding onto Trace's wrists and looking up at him.

"Itch, get outta 'ere." Trace said, wrenching one wrist away from Itchy. While he was horseshoes with him, this is no excuse to stop him and Fin's dance. Speaking of, he looked at Fin apologetically, and Fin gave him a shrug which was read as a 'it's not your fault' shrug. Sadly, his attention is turned away as Itchy grabs his jaw and turns his head.

"Dance with me, Tracey." He says, moving the hand from his face to his hand, forcing their fingers together and moving his left foot forward, purposely stepping on Trace's foot. Oh hell no.

"Y'wanna dance?" Trace asks, bending down so that he's eye to eye with this little fucker. Who was he to disrupt his dance? Trace intertwined the other hand, moving it and jerking Itchy backward. "Le's dance, squeak."

The dance was nothing if not violent, both of them trying to take control at any time, forcing the other to turn and spin, Trace at the disadvantage due to Itchy's speed. They're both pushed in uncomfortable positions, forced to bend their arms or position their legs in ways that they never thought they'd be pushed into. Trace managed a glance or two at Fin, who simply sat on the couch, looking away.

Eventually the tables are turned when Trace pins Itchy's arm behind his back, forcing him down in a violent dip, looking at him with eyes ablaze. He leaned in, pulling Itchy's other arm up so that he could whisper in his ear. "Neva disrup' me an' Fin again." Is all he says before dropping him, walking around and hooking arms with Fin, leaving speedy on the ground to recollect.


End file.
